Behavior
by Amber Shayde
Summary: Is pot calling the kettle Black? Well Sky is and she is not backing down without a good reason. After being adopted by Billy, Sky soon learns of his son running away, and hate consumes her. But whats happens when Jake imprints on Sky jake oc
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, I only own Sky, Rue, the plot and any other new person .So please enjoy.**

**My Beta for this story is _beckabean_.**

Our life is not all about just getting to our end goal. Our life comes from our journeys and the challenges we must face to get there. I often think of my journey to this point, my life use to be all unicorns and rainbows, and now its foster homes and pricks. I often wish "use to be" was a current thing. I would lay in an open field at night and think how different my life would be if I still had my mom and dad. I would get so lost in thought I would stay awake until the sun rose up. By then my absence would be noticed and they would send someone to retrieve me and bring me back to my prisons. I always got in trouble for not following the rules to a perfect T. I don't see anything wrong with walking out the front doors and wondering the woods at night. Now though I jumped out the window and just keep on walking.

Every home I went to after the first one was always the same in a way. The first rule was always "No going outside at night or at all without an adult with you." I know they got a talk from my social worker about my "problem". That rule already labeled them as pricks in my book. Other than that most was _ok_. After awhile of my wondering they would simply ship me off to my next home and so forth. I never felt wanted and the so called pep talks from my Social worker were no help at all. It was always "Listen to them and don't be too weird". Ha like I ever listened to that, I will never conform to someone if it goes against my beliefs. I am who I am and that won't change and I dare someone to try.

Now I'm headed to my next foster home, in La Push Washington. It's not too far from my last home but any distance is good. The new family seems to be an old man and his son. He has two daughters who currently do not live with him and last I checked his son was a runaway. He must look ok to the S.W but for his kid to runaway he must be mean on the inside that has to be it or his son is stupid. I hope for the best but expect the worse from this situation. _God help me!_

"Sky, your spacing out! How do you expect to stay put for once if your head is always in the clouds. Stay grounded and listen to your new foster parent. I don't want to have to ship you off again. Also I want you to remember your manners and just… not be too weird got it?" My Social worker, Rue, was giving me 'the talk' again in her mean cruel voice, tired of seeing my face in her car.

"I'm not going to change who I am for anyone. Give me two more years and I'll be 18, you won't have to deal with me anymore. So quit with the lecture and try to be a nice person for once." Anger filled my words as I dug my nails into my jeans trying to calm down.

"Me be a nice person, why your one to talk. I've been nothing but helpful to you!"

"When, was it when you "warn" the family of my 'Runaway problem' or when you tell me I'm too weird to be loved or trusted? Because I'm confused." I was still mad but this was bound to happen sooner or later. It's not in my nature to be mean but this woman is insane.

I felt the sting on my cheek as Rue slapped me. "SHUT UP! Shut up you ungrateful brat. Get out of my car." she pulled over to the side of the road and handed me my papers. "Give this to Billy Black and tell him I couldn't make it. I will call and check up on you. NOW SCRAM!"

"Rue?" I asked shyly rubbing my sore face.

"WHAT" She asked still very upset and red with anger.

"Don't forget your bipolar meds OK?" I love being a smart ass some days, this being one of them.

With that I slammed the door and ran down the road toward the Black's house. This can't be too hard to find it's just a house on a small reservation in the middle of nowhere, right?

{Two hours later…lost}

Two hours, for two hours I walked all around La Push looking for the stupid address on the stupid piece of paper. Why me? This is so insane, but me being me, misfortune often finds me in my weakest hours of the day and this is one of them.

I stopped walking and fell to the sidewalk. I hadn't noticed it till now, but I was soaking wet and cold but the rain sort of felt comforting. Why must I live like this all the time? I can't stand this, it's no fun not having a stable home, scratch that a home base to return to. Am I really that hard to live with, I fell like a monster, _I am a monster_. I use to be happy but after my parents died I changed. It's brought my dark side to the light and the events that occur with that are Depression, Loneliness, and Bitchiness {at times}

"THIS IS SO HOPELESS JUST KILL ME NOW!" I screamed I could fell nothing but tears slipping down my face blending in with the rain. I saw a police car pull over as the officer got out and walked my way.

"Excuse me Miss are you ok?" He looked to be around 30 some it's hard to tell it's so dark out here. It's a miracle he even saw me.

"I'll be fine. Could you tell me how to get to Billy Black's house? You see he's my new foster parent and my social worker had an emergency and asked if I would walk the rest of the way. And as you can see I got lost." I got up from the ground and scratched my head in shame.

"Oh, you must be Sky! I've heard a lot about you." Oh, no Sue has even started to tell the police about my 'problem'? this is an all time low for her, "Billy's been looking forward to meeting you. I was actually going to go and visit him wanna lift?"

I was so confused for once my luck was changing. I hope it lasts and doesn't go and crash down later. "Yes I would appreciate it very much…." I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"Charlie," He took my hand and gave a firm shake as we made our way to the cop car.

{In car talking}

"So, Sky, how old are you?" he asked keeping his eyes locked on the road.

"I'm 16" I keep looking at him studying his driving habits for later.

"So you're a year younger than Jake huh?"

"Oh, Billy's son the one who ran away?" I asked trying to spark a conversation on the boy, I all ready know we're not going to get along if he comes back. Anyone one who runs away from a good home,_ I know the problems not Billy. He's friends with a cop he must be a good guy, _is stupid and not worth my friendship.

"Yeah, that's the one," His face softened," Billy's had a tough time trying to find him, I know how he feels. I don't understand why he would leave his dad like that. I wouldn't bring him up too much if I were you."

"I understand, but still it's a downright shame to put a person who cares about you in so much pain." I crossed my arms and watched the trees fly by. I then caught a glimpse of the beach. I've never been but I can't wait. There were more trees and finally a little house. I first noticed there was a ramp and then the houses size. It was a small house with a screen door and for the color I really didn't care to even try to see in the dark. We got out of the car and made our way to the door. I could fell butterflies in my stomach as the hope this guy would be different from all the other homes I've been too filled me. I hope he can understand me and my ways of life. Well there's only one way to find out….

**All right that's it for this installment, I'm not one for long waits but I'm in high school and in all honors classes. I have good grades for a reason and well my spare time is limited to say the least, but I will stay a few chapters ahead as to not make you suffer too much. Also any criticism will be accepted just please don't be to mean I am a human being and a sensitive one at that. No "I want you dies" or nothing please :}. Hope you enjoy my Fan fict.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I want to thank those of you who reviewed or alerted this story for your support. I also would like to tell **_**heyheyq**_** that you spelled honors wrong ;}. Anything that's wrong with my stories be specific and tell me nicely. Otherwise it hurts my feelings, and then I go into depression and mom said I won't be able write anymore if I do. I'm 15 cut me some slack.**

**I would also like to think my beta/friend **_**beckabean**___**for helping me, go check out her stories they're wonderful.**

** I also want to point out I forgot about Sue Clearwater so I changed my Social Worker's name to Rue. Sorry for the confusion read and review/alert anything to let me know you care.**

Today makes two weeks since my arrival at La push. So far I've made no friends my age and my free time is spent trying to reflect on all the differences from here and all my other foster homes. First off there are a lot of woods and scattered houses. So that means more privacy for me. Secondly, Billy is letting me out at night with no questions. When he did ask I did something I normally don't do. I didn't lie and say I was going for a stroll. I just told him it was complicated and he understood. God, I love that man, he's so nice and understanding. I still don't see how this Jacob guy could run away from all this. He really gets under my skin. If I ever see that boy I'm so going to give him a piece of my mind. Thirdly I'm starting to feel safe and content. All the adults I've met are really nice and accept me for who I am. The area is nice as well. There aren't many robbers and thieves. I never thought I would have the feeling of contentment again. I'm almost afraid to embrace it and accept it. I just hope this lasts for a long time.

I hopped up off my bed and grabbed my swim bag which held my clean shirt, pants, and undergarments. I was now wearing my substitute swim suit. It was an old faded Shirt and ball shorts. I never had a swim suit and to be honest I wouldn't know where to look to buy one.

I made my way to the kitchen and saw Billy, Charlie, and Sue sitting around talking. I had made friends with them rather quickly and found they hung out quite often.

"Where are you going Sky?" Charlie asked taking a sip of his drink.

"To the beach," I stated slipping my shoes on.

"Do you need a lift?" Sue asked, "I'm heading that way."

"If you don't mind," She said good bye and lead me to her car. I hoped into the front and studied her as she drove. I needed to learn good habits since I'm a new driver.

"So do you have your permit yet?" She asked not looking away from the road.

"Yeah I just need a victim to ride with me with nothing to lose." She started to laugh at my comment. I never was a good driver even on a bicycle. I couldn't tell you how many times I fell out, crashed, or forgot how to use the brake.

" I could always take you driving if you wanted?" I know she won't mind but she has a family that needs her and she would be dearly missed if I killed her in a car accident.

"Thanks but I have to decline. I'm afraid you have a family that needs you and as I recall a son in need of driving lessons as well." The car stopped and I could see the beach in sight calling for me.

"I guess you're right. See ya sweetie."

"Thanks for the ride" I ran to the beach and stripped off my shoes when I heard a gut wrenching scream from out in the water. I saw a girl around my age swimming away from a gray fin. My heart stopped and I quickly ran into the water. I spotted a piece of drifting wood and made a small wave bring it to me. I then focused my power to make a bigger wave and get the girl closer to shore. Once in sight I took the branch and hit the shark in the eye. It quickly swam away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at the girl. She was as panicked as me.

"You….ok…." I panted out, needing a name at the end.

"….Angela, "She was also panting, "Thank…. you… so much"

"You're welcome Angela. I think we should get out of the water before Jaws gets back." I regained my breath walking toward her helping to support her.

"You really shouldn't be out here alone." I stated she laughed.

"Your one to talk, who are you with?"

"I came alone. So I need to practice what I preach big deal. It's my first time at the beach cut me some slack." I said sheepishly.

"So that explains your outfit. You didn't know what to wear so you played it safe?" She said coking her head a little.

"Well no I don't own a swim suit, thus I used what I had." She looked sad and guilty but I hold no anger toward the girl.

"Well then I'm going to take you shopping with me for a swimsuit next time." She said excitedly as we sat down on the safe sand of dry land.

"Sounds like fun." I believe I just found my first friend here.

"I'll call you. What's your cell phone number?" She asked pulling a sandwich bag holding her phone out of her bag.

"I don't have a cell phone, but I do have a home phone number." I told her the number and we talked for a couple hours on different things, like school, how she is attending college after the summer, and about her friends. I soon realized the time and had to say my good bye.

"Sorry Angela I've got to go. See you next Saturday right?" I asked double checking.

"Yep, I'll pick up you and let you drive too so you can practice." I smiled.

"Thanks. Ados âmego." I started to walk into the woods for my nightly routine, happy with my day.

**So****what is she? Give me ideas, I got one but yours may change mine. So where did the powers come from? Also thank you for your time and I'll try to update soon.** :}


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so not too much to say other than thanks to those of you who have read this and are captivated. I might have some Lemons in this story at one point so I labeled it M for that reason. So I will give a warning if I do for you younger viewers who like M just not lemons. So read on.**

I just got done with my nightly "walk" and can't wait to get to the house. After today's events I don't know if I'll look at the beach the same way again. I guess I'll have to think on it, and weigh the pros and cons of it first before my final verdict is out. On the bright side I made a new friend and am getting out of the house for a few hours on Saturday. I guess I should have asked Billy first but hey I'm a teenager and have needs. He's an understanding guy, that's one of the reasons why I like him so much.

I finally reached the front door, I need a shower but I'm feeling too tired right now. Nothing can deter me from rest. I glanced at the clock on the wall it was 2:30 a.m. Boy am I glad it's summer time I wouldn't make it without at least 7 hours of sleep. Speaking of I think I might just take that shower, I'll sleep better.

I made it to the bathroom without disrupting the peace in the home. I stripped down and quickly hopped in the hot water from the cold house air. I made sure to clean behind my ears and all that crap that was pounded in my head from childhood and up. I finished up and grabbed a towel, drying off and wrapping it around me. I ran into my room and quickly changed and flopped on my bed.

"Aurg," I quickly turned around and saw a huge half dressed boy in my bed. Panic took over and my natural instant took in I screamed bloody murder. He then looked at me with the intent to kill then it changed so fast he seemed to be lost in thought. I took this time to run for my life, straight to Billy who wouldn't be much help in a fight. The least I could do was well him out of the house from this… pervert.

"Biilllllly! Help" I screamed reaching his door. He was asleep in his bed starting to stir around. "Billy we got to go or do something," I was in a panic helping him into his chair with great difficulty being so exhausted.

"Sky, what's wrong?" He asked as I started for the door.

"There is a strange boy in my room we got to flee before he shapes out his daze, and gets us." I was almost to the front door when the buff boy got in front of me and Billy. I screamed again trying to find a way out of here.

"I see you met Jacob?" Billy said nonchalantly. I took in a breath and comprehend the person in front of me. He looked nothing like the pictures I've seen of him. The ones I saw he had long hair and a less buff frame.

"That's your son?" He nodded to reply. I turned away from him seeing that he was still staring at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and headed for the couch.

"Where are you going?" So he can talk.

"The couch I see that my room was yours so, me, being the newbie, get the couch. That's where I usually am anyway. Just don't talk to loud boys." It took everything in me to remain civil to the monster. I really want to go and split his brains open. If it weren't for Billy being happy I would have regretted it later, behind bars.

"Wait you can't sleep on the couch." Jacob said more like a command then a statement or question.

"Why not? I already told you it doesn't hurt anymore." I ran out the kitchen to the living room and plopped on the couch. Going to sleep will be hard. I keep thinking about running away and the way Jacob looked at me. It was so creepy yet inviting, but he is still a jerk for leaving Billy, and that's my feelings on the mutt…

{Dream/flashback}

_I quickly tied my shoe and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Tonight was the night I see how much they really care for me. I just want to see their reaction when they see I am gone and can care for myself._

_ I arranged my pillows to make a dummy me. I then left a crack in my door as I slowly walked through the house to the kitchen. I grabbed several food items and creep back the steps to my room. I took my sheets and tied a knot in them to make a long rope to leave with. I opened my window and felt the cool air hit my face. I knew my parents were out on their nightly walks. I made sure not to cross their path as I ran to were ever my feet carried my carried me. I was officially a successful run away._

{Reality}

I felt so warm, as I jolted from my dream. I wish I could change it but alas it's impossible. I should be in a cold sweat like usual but for some reason I'm just hot and comfortable. I must say this couch feels like my bed. I must ask were Billy got it from later.

{Flashback/ dream land}

_I can't believe I've made it two months on my own. I'm surprised they didn't find me; maybe they didn't even look and said good ridience to me. I only want to rub it in their face that I can take care of myself and plan too from now on. I can now say I need no assistance from anyone to help me. I'm my own boss and they can't boss me around no more._

_ I took a look at my house as it came into view. The once beautiful house was now full of trash and debris. The only thing that looked intact was my old tree house which had a lantern hanging to where you could see it at all angles. I made it to the front door, it was unlocked. It's never unlocked, what's going on here?_

_ I ran through the mess of a house to my parent's room. I saw them on the floor, they had cuts and bruises all over there pale bodies. They looked to have not eaten or basked in the moonlight for weeks. Why…..why did they do that? They must have gotten weak and some robber came by and killed them…..and it's my entire fault._

_ I bent down to their lifeless bodies and cried my eyes out until the police came._

{Reality}

I felt more tears fall down my face as I opened my sore eyes. Had I cried in my sleep? I then turned to the other side and saw two eyes staring back at me.

**Ok, I know my chapters are kind of short but I can put them out faster that way and you won't have with drawl symptoms and forget where I left off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I would like you guys to review, pretty please. I need to know if my story is worth the effort or not. Like right now my arm is hurt and I'm typing my heart away. I love to get alerts/followers, that means someone's reading this. It makes me happy :).**

**This story's Beta is **_**beckabean**_**.**

_Recap: I then turned over and saw two eyes staring back at me._

My first instinct was to scream and then analyze the situation. I decide to stay calm and jab my knee into whoever the hell was beside me. I then realized who I jabbed was Jacob Black, and no I'm not sorry for it at all.

"Get the hell away from me you….you… ignorant pig!" I got up and saw him doubled over breathing in and out shaking a little. "Who do you think you are, coming and snuggling up to me, without permission? Not to mention you are seriously warm, you don't need my body's warmth to make it through the Washington night. Have some respect. Oh, what am I saying you must be the most stupid person I know. Don't you know how bad you must have hurt Billy, huh? You don't know how lucky you are, your behavior explains a lot to me. I have known you for a few hours and I can tell you're a selfish person with their needs in mind and not others. Jacob Black please know I'm not your friend and I won't be. We are just sharing a roof and a parent, GOT IT." I don't know what came over me I just turned my "cuddling" situation into the 'your an ass for leaving Billy' problem.

I was storming through the kitchen, I didn't want to eat, I only wanted to get outside and break free for a while. Anything to clam me down for a few hours just enough to regain control. I was in the lawn when I noticed the Zulu Trooper in the drive way and a smiling Billy.

"Sky, come here I got you something." He said motioning for me.

"What is it?" I was making sure the Trooper wasn't or was mine.

"Take a look," He pointed to the Trooper and I swelled with joy. It had been such a long time since I received a gift from anyone."It's not new and I need to have Jacob give it a look over eventually but I will defiantly get you to and from around here." He handed me the keys.

"I just have my permit you know, and I love it thank you so much Billy. No one's given me anything in a long time this means so much to me." I hugged the handicap man.

"Well you can drive me around or Jake." He said as I let go. JACOB! MY ANGER IS POURING BACK INTO ME.

"Billy I'll see you tomorrow or tonight, I need to go" I didn't wait for a response I ran straight for the woods just in time before my wings spread out and all the water around me exploded. My shirt was ruined but my pants were fine. I looked at my once blond hair that was now a shining light pink. My eyes were now a light green and my power was still shaken.

I ran deeper into the woods to where I had found a little pond. It was a peaceful place great to practice my element in peace. I reached down in the water and powered all my strength into making the water grow in size till I was chest deep in the water. I could feel the sweat running down my face. I took my hands made a quick motion purifying the water. I dove under and started to analyze my day.

First- I woke up next to Jacob.

Second- I blew up at Jacob after kneeing his manhood.

Third- Billy got me a car which shows he trusts me.

Fourth-I ran in the woods to cool it.

So far I I've just fucked up my now perfect life. I blew up my foster parent's son, and hit him in his most important region. I acted like the owner of the house, like I had just as much say as he did to Billy. Now Billy's image of me is shattered. I might as well not come back now; it's pointless, and futile. I knew this was all too good to be true, it never will work out for me anywhere I go it will always be the same. _I'll_ always be the same more like it. I swam back to the top for air seeing I forgot about my surroundings.

*gasp for air*There's just something about that Jacob guy; he hasn't said hardly anything to me. I just treated him like dirt, scum underneath me. I suppose I wasn't giving him a chance from the start. More or less I was jealous and angry at myself. I just took that anger and associated it to Jacob and made an ass out of me. I know it was stupid for him to hurt Billy but at least he came back in time." I heard something behind me and jerked around and sunk into the water to where you could only see my face. "Who's there?"

I seen a large wolf come out of the clearing, it had a light sandy brown fur and black highlights. He looked afraid, why would he be afraid? Oh, maybe because his water whole is now huge. Maybe I should try to talk to it via the mind. I need to practice it more anyway.

'Hey there fella, sorry your water whole looks different. I got a little upset so I had to burn some energy.' I watched the creature look so shocked and confused. All his thoughts were so jumbled.

'You can talk to me?' He asked cocking his head.

'Yeah, we fairies can do that. Now what's your name?'

'Seth,' he looked like he fighting back thoughts.

'My friend's son's name is Seth. Odd huh?' This wolf must have advanced thoughts most animals are scatter brained and not so responsive.

'Cool, why are you so mad?'

Wolf should not say cool that's just weird. There is something going on here and I need to find out, for now I need to humor him. 'I…you see…I made a mistake or _mistakes_ in my life that are still causing me trouble. I ran away from my "pack" you would say, and when I came back they were all killed by a "lone wolf". Now in my new pack I got mad at my alphas son for leaving. When in reality I was mad at myself and full of jealousy.' I tried to use terms so the wolf could understand.

'Why would you be made at Jake? He's a nice guy.'

'How do you know his name is Jake?' I asked, I was close to breaking him.

'Well if you must know' He looked afraid to tell me, I was so close to figuring the guy out. 'There are…. We're…..'

A huge brown wolf got in front of the sandy brown Seth. This one was bigger and more defined and fluffy. They quickly left, the new one pushing Seth away; he turned around and gave me a look. It was like he didn't want to leave me here, who or what are these wolfs?

**Okay that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys love it as much as I love your reviews. I would like to thank Alice for my first positive review. It's brightened my horrible week, of straining my arm to emotional turmoil. Also the last part is about the new wolf. You can guess who he is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys sorry my updates are kind of slow as of late, my betas' been really busy with church. I also have not worked as hard on getting ahead as I would like too. Things are getting interesting, and now the story…..**

**This story's beta is **_**beckabean**_

**** It had been less than two hours since my wolf encounter, its times like these I miss my parents. They would have known and later in life, if they were still around, explained all the other creatures this world has hidden more in depth. It sucks, just like my life. Maybe it's just my perspective on life. I'm too pessimistic and depressed. Who could blame me? With my long list of families and confusion I think I have a right to be a bitch.

'Is your life still that bad?' I heard a voice enter my head, it was an animals. Not just anyone's but the one who dragged Seth away.

'No, it wasn't but now I've fucked it up' I sighed and watched the creature crawl out of the bushes and into the light. He had such pretty eyes. They look like I've seen them somewhere, but I don't know where.

'I don't think so'

'I'm thinking Mr. Wolf….what's your name?' He looked confused and panicked I keep on thinking about it.

'Huh? I don't have one' He was struggling to keep his thoughts clear and avoiding something like the other wolf.

It hit me whose eyes they look like! 'Well I'm going to call you Jacob.'

'Where did you come up with that?' He looked so shocked that I caught on so fast. So Mister Black can shape shift.

'It's not that hard to figure out. I have a wonderful memory of certain breath taking sights!' Did I just think that? What is wrong with me?

'So you think my eyes are breath taking?' He cocked his head. I swear he was smirking a little. 

'Yes, does it matter right now? Because I must ask how long you were watching me back there?'

'Awhile, long enough to see your little transformation and tantrum. I also heard you and Seth.' He was padding over to me.

'I meant everything I said so don't get any ideas got it?' I was using a jokey voice in my head.

'Ok, I forgive you though, and I'm sorry for "Kidnapping" you in your sleep.'

'Well I'll talk to you more tomorrow, for now I'm going to try to get some sleep before it's all over.' I knew my apology was too late I'm sure he told Billy about this whole fiasco.

'I didn't tell him'

'You didn't? Why?' I can't believe it why, wouldn't he tell on me?

'Well I can't have my imprint shipped off.' I was confused.

'What's an imprint and how am I yours?' Last time I checked I was my own person and not someone else's.

'Um, it's late so why don't you just go home and get some rest?' He's avoiding something and I want to know what.

'No, I don't have to listen to you and I want to know what an imprint is right now.' I stated calmly trying to upset the giant wolf.

'It's….It's…well kind of like' Man this is taking too long, and since when is this guy bashful?

'Never mind I'll Google it later.' I walked into the house and waited till I was sure he was gone.

Once he disappeared, I walked back into the woods to where Jacob had disappeared into earlier. It only took me a few minutes to find them and boy was him and Seth in an argument. I did take note they were back in human form now though.

"At least I didn't go and tell her about the whole imprint thing." Well Jake was mad Seth was more or less laughing the whole thing off.

"Yeah I had to stop you." Jacob was walking back and forth pulling at his hair.

"Yeah but you just blurted it out and couldn't even tell her what it was, now she's going to go ask Jeeves to tell her what imprinting is." He died into a fit of laughter.

"I couldn't even tell her it's when you find your soul mate. How hard is that and now she's going to be even more confused."

"It could be worse, She could pull up a link and see something like imprinting is when you find someone you want to sacrifice to the sun gods, or 'Imprinting-When you are so in love all you want to do is have sex'." I could tell Seth was enjoying Jacobs stress. The look on Jacob's face was priceless at Seth's example.

"I got to find her and set her straight before I really mess this up!" He ran right towards my hiding spot stripping down to nothing but his birthday suit. I could see everything and I was impressed and all but this looks bad for me seeing what happened next.  
>He crashed right into me in the process ripping the rest of my already torn shirt off. Of course him being a gentleman grasped my arm and spun around so I would be on top instead of crushed under his huge body. Now instead I'm on his huge…..<p>

"WOW JACOB YOU FIXED THINGS FAST HUH?" If I wasn't red before I was red now. 

"Seth do you mind?" Jacob pulled me closer to him much to my dismay. Then it hit me He's hiding my breast from Seth's eyes how sweet. Then again it's cold out here and nipples tend to show themselves in the cold. 

"Sky you can open your eyes now." I hadn't realized my eyes were closed. I looked at him and saw he had shorts on now and I was wearing a t-shirt. How the hell did that get on me was I that out of it? 

"Thanks, and next time please just hand the shirt, pervert." I got up and made a dash to the house knowing that Jake would be offended by my comment. 

**Ok, guys so now we know what's going on with her and Jake, which it's bound to happen seeing the sense I did with the little eyes comment. Let me know what you thank. Also to any reviewers out there I thank you for your support of my work, I'll want to recognize you guys at least once, it maybe by code name so I don't mean to offend anyone. I'm just type slow, but now that I think about it copy and paste works too. I hope you guys have a great reading experience today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, guys please enjoy****.**

**This story's beta is **_**beckabean**_

The next few days went by in a flash; I have grown to trust Jacob but not fully. He's so protective, it's driving me bouncers. I no longer am allowed to leave the house for my nightly walk without him or one of his buddies with me. He said it was too dangerous for someone as delicate as me to be alone in the woods. I could definitely live without it. So far I've keep my cool and am trying to meet him half way on the imprint thing. I wish I knew more on it then what Jacob told me. Every time I even get close to a computer he goes into panic mode and "distracts" me. It's got me curious as to what he's afraid of, he's most likely thinking of what Seth said. I often prop his mind and check and it comes up light. I mainly do it now just to aggravate him. I even got so mean as to get on my laptop and asked him how to spell imprint. Another thing I've learned is Billy is one hell of a story teller. I went to some bonfire last night and heard the whole story from Billy on the reason behind the whole thing. I kind of wish I knew how I truly came to be. I guess that's the punishment of running away before I could try to understand myself fully.  
>Well today's Saturday, and my swimsuit expedition with Angela is today. I called her last night and she is going to let me practice driving with her some. It's kind of nice she would let come with me on the maiden voyage of the Trooper. She wanted me to pick her up seeing her car is in need of an oil change. So just a few minutes in the road illegally won't be too bad. I probably need to get going. <p>

I jumped of my bed and ran into the living room slipping my shoes on only to here the overprotective roommate. 

"Where are you going Sky?" Jacob's voice was strong and a little bit jokey yet still serious to my displeasure. 

"Won't you like to know?" I said with a bit of a tease hoping he would take the hint, that I'm not having an escort. 

"Yes, I would." He stood up and towered over me, trust me he is very intimidating to a small girl like me. 

"It's a girl's day out, rule #1 No testosterone within 5 yard radius." I said looking at the door. Jacob looked at me then the door, I knew he knew what I was thinking so I started running out the door and trying to make to my Trooper just before him. 

"What are you doing?" He asked pushing my door shut just when I had opened it. 

"Taking my trooper out on the town to get my first friend ever and go shopping." 

"I'm not letting you out in this, before I give it a good check over." He said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder then walking back towards the house.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed at the top of lungs using he's sensitizing hearing for my own personal gain. He let me go as I continued screaming running to my car and stepping on the gas.

**{Shopping with Angela}  
><strong>

We had been shopping for two hours now, I had learned a lot about Angela. It turns out she's has a boyfriend, and the day we met was one of the few times she had been in the water. She seemed more energetic the first time I meet her but hey she was almost eaten by a shark. Who wouldn't be? I ended up with a one piece, seeing how I don't trust bikinis. I also got a skirt/sort type of bottom. It was blue with white snowflakes all around the bottom with a large one on the top tank. It was a fun trip, other than the one question that shocked the hell out of me. 

"So do you have anyone you like here yet?" She seems to be a loyal person and all so I might as well tell her. 

It took me a minute to decide my answer. The only person who keeps popping in my head was Jacob Black. I keep seeing his eyes when we first meet, and when I woke up in his arms all warm and…safe. How he makes me feel that way I'll never fully understand seeing he's just a guy. Maybe it's the werewolf part of him. 

"It's ok you don't have to answer I was just curious." She stared to look sad. 

"Jacob Black" I sated bluntly. 

"Huh?" 

"I lo…like Jacob Black. At first I couldn't stand the thought of him. He's a little too nice." I sighed and looked at the clock, "Let's get going I need to finish my homework." I gripped her hand and ran from our bench to my Trooper.

**{Just dropped Angela off}  
><strong>

I've been driving mindlessly through the middle of nowhere trying to find my way back home. The sun had set and I can't see a thing. I knew I should have got new glasses.  
>On the bright side this gives me time to think. What do I want think about. I know how I can get back home to….. Jacob. Damn that boy and his wonderful charm of over protectiveness. I like it but then again I don't, it's nice knowing he loves me enough to never want to let me go put the other part of love is knowing you have to give them freedom too. You don't see me chasing Jacob around all the time. I may want to, but I must refrain from it. <p>

I seen a steep curb on the mountain coming up, fast. I couldn't see it before. I slammed my break with no response. I keep hitting it to no avail; I'm going too fast to make a turn without flipping. It's worth a shot. 

I jerked my wheel and sure enough I went tumbling down. I didn't fight against the motion I simply let my body roll with the car like I roller coaster….

**{Knocked out} Lemon alert, you won't miss anything if you skip it**

I felt so hot, the heat was amazing and the pressure I was under felt safe and protective. I looked in to the wonderful eyes of Jacob. He was smiling holding me close under him. I felt his swelling pride against my thigh, and his roaming hands trace my bare body. He looks so wild yet gentle, and caring. We were in our room the lights were off with only a lamp for light to study features. 

He kissed my lips and worked his way down to my breast and begun to suck and nip at my nipple. I let a moan slip through my mouth from the pleasure he brought to me. The feeling were new and unknown to me yet I enjoyed it to such an extent I could feel myself get wet at the sensation. 

He then moved up to my lips again and positioned himself at my entrance. It felt odd having him inside me yet so romantic thinking we're one. He slowly stared to thrust in and out of me. I gasped at the vibration that was sent through my whole body at his movement. I sat up a little and grabbed on to him and used my strength to flip him under me. I started to ride him. I watched as his hand moved to my breast as he fingered my nipple in his hand making a painful pleasure erupt in me. He was moaning now as we both began to come. I myself get feeling of love and joy inside me as was thrust under him. He just laid there protecting me from the cold. 

"I love you Ms. Sky Black" 

"I love you too" 

**End lemon {Reality}  
><strong>

I looked around my surroundings, the sun was up and my body was pinned down in my Trooper. I looked in the mirror and saw the blood dripping down my face, along with the large bruise. I should have listened to Jacob about the car, and not left on the bad note. I also should have let him look at my baby. 

"JACB, I'M SO SORRY I'M AN IDOIT. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I felt my blood loss getting worse. Yep I'm a short timer and no cell phone, which means I have no means of help. Also none of my powers are any good right here other than to use my energy up. In other words I'm utterly screwed. 

I looked at my car radio, it was still working why not die with a little music. I cranked up the volume as loud as it would go, and of course 'Monster' By Skillet came blasting out through my stereo. The song that makes me feel like an ass. I use to listen to it all the time after the death of my parents. I don't know what over took me to leave them in the first place, and the person I became was worse. Sure I was ok on the outside but on the inside my behavior, if voiced, was really bad. Every now and then I let it out and end up screwing myself up even more. In the past year or so I've gotten better but I would still feel the urge to kill. I don't know what's gotten into me since I moved here, but I no longer feel so awful. The kindness and trust they gave me from the start helped melt my heart. I can feel the difference now but then I didn't know the truth. 

Now I can die knowing I'm not a monster, just a little girl who messed up and needed forgiveness. 

"Yep, I can die happy now" I sighed. 

"You're not giving up that fast." I saw Jacob rip the door of the trooper off as he then began ripping off my seat belt and the wheel off my legs. 

"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you Jacob, forgive me?" I started to cry in shoulder and he moved quickly up the hill to his vehicle. 

"I could never stay mad at you." He hoisted me in the car, and made a dash for the driver's side. Once in he hit 90 going down the highway. 

"I love you." It came out as a whisper but I knew he heard me. 

"I loved you from the start Sky." It sent chills down my body as the dream I had came into my mind. 

"So you were dreaming about me huh?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. Oh, no he did not just say that. How could he I didn't think he could hear me without my permission? 

"N-n-o I-I wasn't!" I felt my checks tint pink. 

"I saw it. you must be getting weak Ms. Fairy your powers are going a little bit haywire." He said still smirking. I guess it's a fairy trait. You need strength to control yourself, another thing to go with my theme song. I guess it still rains true to me. 

"I may have had a dream involving you. It was odd but um… thanks not happening without a ring on my finger." 

"Ok, how bought this though come over here a little." I did as he commanded and he pulled over and planted a loving kiss on my lips. It was wonderful and our lips were on fire. Yep, I could get use to this and the other parts that come later on x}. 

**I'm ignoring my homework right now you guys and finales are coming up so yep. I'm ending the story in the next installment with the epilogue. So we see why see was considered a bad kid without me going into details. Also she admits her love and scares the crap out of Jacob though it's not seen it's there. I don't like other P. much I think I would mess Jacob up too much.**


	7. Epilogue

**Ok, guys last chapter! Yay I no longer have the responsibility of writing. I love it though so it's kind of sad to see it go. This was my first chapter story, I think I did ok. I love all my reviewers dearly and I will encourage you to write stores of your own. ;}.**

**This story's beta is **_**beckabean**_**.****  
><strong> 

I often think back to the days when Jacob and I were still young. I wish I knew what I know now, and it all would turn out in the end. I still test my limits but not too much, not after my car accident. Well as my favorite painter would say, "There are no accidents, only happy mistakes"-Bob Ross. It was an eye opening event. Even meeting the Cullens and Jake's old love Bella. I guess that's were some of his over protectiveness comes from. I mean losing Bella to a bunch of vampires must have been tough on him. I'm glad he no longer feels that way. Well I hope he doesn't seeing that we are expecting kid #3.  
>Childbirth is a bitch and it doesn't help when you have a worried husband getting pissed at the doctor for "Not stopping my pain". Yep he really can be a pain but not the bad kind, it's more the embarrassing type you can't help but smile at. I often wonder if our kids will get the werewolf gene as well as the fairy gene too. They would be lithe to say the least.<br>Our first child was a little boy, Brice. He definitely got his father's looks and my eyes. He also got his father's protectiveness. Our next child was May, she's two years younger than her brother and has got the strong flow of fairy unlike her brother who's an average fairy, and she's got the power. It's mind blowing how strong she'll be when she's older. She has Jacob's skin tone but my hair and eyes.  
>They are our pride and joy for sure but I don't particularly like the looks I sometimes get when going to the super market. I mean I still look 16 as Jacob still looks the same. It isn't my fault I don't grow old but they'll never understand what it's like. I still talk to Angela but I'm not sure how long our friendship will last seeing as my features never change. I guess I could always talk via phone but I'll cross that bridge when it gets here.<br>Billy certainly loves the grand kids and even uses Jacobs's old room as their overnight room. If they only knew all the things that happened in that room it would taint their young minds.  
>"Hey Sky what are doing?" Jacob's voice traveled through our house.<br>"Just thinking why?"  
>"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind not going for a walk tonight"<br>"Why, what's wrong hun?" I smiled probing his mind seeing a very vivid picture.  
>"Well I just have something planned for us later." He said, his smirk growing wider. I don't know how long it took to convince him you can't hurt a baby by having sex but he finally gave into me after a bit of teasing.<br>"You're such a pervert." I smiled and walked over to him catching his lips in a passionate kiss which started off my crazy night. 

**Yea I know its short but to the point and they are married. I'm glad you all liked my story and took the time to read it so yep singing of- Amber Shayde.**

******Special thanks to my Beta beckabean.**


End file.
